Romantic Dance
by Mikeala-and-Whitney
Summary: It was a dance that wasn't seen by everyone in Dentonvale, but by some anyway; Nurse Ansalong/Cosmo McKinley romance; Shock Treatment fanfic


**{A/N: I own none of RHPS or Shock Treatment, or anything related to it; this was just a fanfic idea I though of, hope you like :D *}**

* * *

The day was like very other in Dentonvale as there was Nurse Ansalong with her short nurse outfit, cleaning up the two doctors' desk. Humming and singing to herself, switching from one to the other as she moved around the square room. A little dusting there with a swipe of her hand on the desk, a squeak of moving the chair here, and it seemed as though the room was spotless within seconds flat. She smiled in delight as she saw all the progress she had made as she let her long red hair swing side to side, walking over towards the left side of the desk. Where Dr. Cosmo McKinley sat, brother to Dr. Nation McKinley of course. How nice and charming he was. A bit bony but he just needed her to get a little meat on those bones. She laughed out loud at that thought as she played with the letters of his name that were on the front of it. Tracing it with her fingers, and titled her head to the side.

"**That'd be funny."** She put her hands on her hips but then nearly jumped out of her skin at hearing the familiar soft-spoken voice behind her.

"**What would be so funny, Nurse Ansalong?"** Cosmo McKinley asked, his hands behind his back, hearing the faint beeping of his watch tied to his left wrist as he looked at her through his circled glasses. He blinked slowly as if to add more suspense to his stare, smiling a moment later, his thin lips seemed relaxing somehow to her. It made her want to blush but she didn't. She just laughed like always, and smiled with her lipstick lips.

"**I was just cleaning your and the other Dr. McKinley's office, and there was dust as far as the eye could see, at least my eyes. And I thought I'd work around a little, shift a little, you know what I'm saying, doc?"** She asked, putting her hands on her hips, nudging him slightly with her elbow as she leaned over towards her but only so slightly. Her sparkly teeth seemed to amuse him as he walked around so he was standing in front of her now. Confused but smiling anyway, she followed him with her eyes. Finally turning around to look at him, her high-heels clicking softly. They had gotten to get to know each other through out the years in Denton, and gotten quite close, closer than most had thought, especially smiling Burt though she knew he had his questions of why she was always so bubbly when during her musical numbers in Dentonvale anyway.

"**I understand, Nurse."** He nodded with a humored expression, glancing with drooped eyelids at her feet then back up to her eyes. Studying was to be expected as he had done this repeatedly before; she found it pretty neat though. She was that important for him to notice even if he was smacking her patootie with a clipboard or something he found, maybe even a ruler. It made her feel good. She re-fixed her little name tag, continuing to smile in that girlish way of hers. She felt like dancing.

"**I thought you would. I mean sometimes we all get a little crowded, cluttered offices and what not. Dontcha worry, I won't tell the other doc that. I'm sure she keeps it in line all the time probably, that's just dandy, ain't it?"** She smacked his arm playfully with her hand, laughing again. He just smiled, almost tilting his head to the side, and then re-fixed his glasses on his face. He took a step closer as she turned around for a moment, hearing the dropping of a pen **"Oops, that little thing keeps sliding right out of my pocket."** She reached down to pick it up and Cosmo couldn't help but roll his eyes. He wasn't that seduced by her, but he chuckled anyway.

"**Indeed."** Cosmo placed a hand gently on her hip as if to suggest something to her and she stood straight back up, smiling as she turned around. Ansalong looked at him with an amused expression, smacking his hand with hers in a scolding matter.

"**Ah, ah, Doc. I ain't that fresh."** She smirked as she let her hair swing back and forth as he picked her right hand up gently, applying a kiss on it, his eyes on her though. Glancing at him she yawned **"Got anything better than the usual, Dr. McKinley?"** Did he just purr? He put another kiss on her hand then up her arm slightly until she pulled it back. Her hands on her hips again, a toss of her hair to the side and she went on with her usual attitude.

"**I like what's on the menu, but ya gotta to better if you think Mr. Flavors won't notice. He's been keeping a keen eye on you, did you know that? And I wouldn't mind letting him know unless you wanna get a bit more kinky than usual."** He placed a kiss gently on her cheek; the energetic nurse leaned over for that. She felt as though she may sway right into his arms for some reason. Oh, how she wanted to be shoved back onto the desk like before, when she was his new little nurse. She remembered the first time she made him moan. She would have laughed if she didn't feel those teasing lips on her jaw line though **"So you wanna play doctor, huh, Dr. McKinley?"** She giggled as he chuckled, it felt warm and nice.

"**I'll tell Janet I'll be in her dressing room later on, so we can spend some time together instead. It won't be as crowded."** But then that seemed to not really please her as she plucked her arm and herself to the side, from him and her hands on her hips just as before.

She walked towards the two doors to the room. The redhead looked back at the older doctor, winking at him though **"Maybe later, Doctor McKinley."** She giggled in that high pitch way of hers as he started walking towards her then was out of view. Cosmo walked back over towards his desk, more like his and his sister's desk. He hadn't notice Burt being there when Nurse Ansalong had left, sliding somehow in the room. The yellow suit wearing man seemed stared back at the door as he walked over, though he was considered to not be able to see, this wasn't completely true. He saw a lot of things there in Dentonvale, not just there but with his boss too.

"**So you've fallen for that pretty nurse again?"** Burt asked, gripping onto his cane. He had on his sunglasses like always, with a small smile then smacked Dr. Cosmo McKinley on the hand in a scolding matter, frowning **"You moron!" **Cosmo was getting smacked a lot, wasn't he? Burt sighed softly as he looked back at the doorway again. That romantic dancing fool.


End file.
